Step into the light
by DixieGrayson
Summary: 3RD IN MEMOIRS OF A THIEF SERIES. Need to read these first. Heavy AU. As Batman and Robin (Tim) are locked in Arkham Asylum they are split up. After an accident robin is rescued by a mysterious figure with a black hood - what is Batman not telling him? Rated T for mentions of death, alot of swearing and alot of violence. Please Enjoy! xx
1. Discovering

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice.**

 **Warnings: Swearing, the usual jokers abusive evilness, violence**

Urgh. Split up from Bruce – again. I swear to god, Arkham sucks ass. As I fall from the rafters my yellow bellied cape flies out behind me like a parachute; difference is that – unlike Bruce's – mine offers no support in my flight. Nimbly landing like a cat upon the lower support beam I turn my detection mode on to look for any of the Jokers brain-dead thugs, none in sight. I reach for my grapple gun and smell my own putrid sweat. The smiling menace took over the asylum a few days ago, I've been stuck here in the same heavy Kevlar suit. Trying to radio Batman again I only hear the sound of static ringing through like alarm bells to my senses – this is not good. With a hefty sigh I drop to the floor but something goes wrong, my knees buckle under me and I fall through what I thought was a solid wooden floor, landing painfully on my back against cold hard concrete with an "ooph".

As the dust clears I hack up a lung, winded. Slowly getting to my feet a gaze around the dark, around a corner there is another room, basked in blue light. Curiosity overwhelming me I walk over, with my back facing what I hope is the wall, letting my detective mode stay on. Then I freeze. The rounded wall at the far side of the chamber is thronged in about fifty gently humming computer screens, on each a different CCTV cameras view; no wait…not CCTV cameras – BatCameras. "how is that possible" the whisper slips through my bloody chapped lips before I can stop myself and damn Batman would be mad but this is fucking insane. No one should know these exist let alone be able to hack into them. With a tentative step I move forwards, running a gloved hand over the glowing green keyboards. Suddenly my back hits the wall and I look down to see two gloved hands holding my tunic "How the fuck did you get here?"

It's dark but he's gently illuminated by the glaring screens. I can't make out his face because it's hooded but his arms are well toned, the jacket pulling around them. He turns slightly and I glimpse his mouth. Holy fuck he's got like a full on Joker scars. Before my mind has time to fully catch up with what I'm seeing I'm thumped against the crumbling brick again. "I said how did you FUCKING GET HERE". Despite his crescendoing voice I am distracted by his face, the force of his shove made his own hood fall off and, not gonna lie, what I see makes me want to vomit. He's about 10 years older than me but he is repulsive, face like a patchwork of skin and scars. He lifts me up to eye level and I can finaly see under his shaggy black hair, gagging at his most grotesque feature – an eye hole that I can only imagine once held a matching vivid blue eye. My musings are cut off when a sugary sweet voice calls into the room. "pudd'n, where are you"

For the third time that night I am pushed, but this time into the darkness, a corner the light doesn't reach. "Stay in the shade" although strict, his harsh whisper has an almost caring tone, that is gone in an instant as he pulls his hood up, plastering a cocky smirk on his distorted lips before answering in a jovial voice "in here Auntie Harley". Wait, did I just hear that right? No I had to be wrong, but sure enough, in walked the sultry blonde maniac. "Been lookin' for you everywhere kid, you seen your uncle J?" He snorted, like a young teen about to start an argument. "Well clearly you didn't look very hard, I'm always in here. It's the only place that's actually MINE". I can see Harley take her hands off her hips and slap the dude harshly before giggling. "Now Sweetie, don' get stroppy with me, I'm jus' lookin' for my sweetheart". Eugh. That's grosser than the blood this guy just spat on the floor. "well, he ain't here, and he ain't on my screen but the bats looking for something, so he must have taken his precious bird boy somewhere hidden". An eerie cackle echoes off the dripping ceiling, sending chills up my spine. "you know how uncle J likes to play with his food" then with a final thankless harrumph she left.

I could see him waiting until her footsteps died off, then in one swift movement he turned around, swiping my grapple gun off my belt "hey!" I cried indignantly, but he didn't care and instead shot the gun up through the hole I fell through, tying the other end around my waist, talking all the while. "When you get up you need to go to main hall, Batman will be there trying to solve one of the Jokers puzzles, there's two sets of patients before you get outside so take the vents, but never step into the shade – that's where they'll find you". Before I had chance to argue or ask the sound of a door slamming echoed; he flipped a switch on my gun, the rope pulling me up fast. Upon my landing, I thought about jumping back down and finding out who this guy was – then I heard it. The jokers manic laughter bellow my feet. "Okay kiddo! Medicine time!" his last sentence barely registered with me as I ran. Feet pounding bellow me. I had to get to Bruce, I had to help him. My Chance encounter pushed to the back of my mind as I sprint towards my father.

 **A/N: I'm back baby! To all of you returning thank you so so much you are wonderful! To all new readers welcome! Please enjoy!**

 **Please review! I love them! but please don't flame or be to harsh as i am very fragile.**

 **Much much love!**

 **Dixie xxx**


	2. Reuniting

Bruce! I have to find Bruce. Looking around me I spot the Batcams and know he's watching. The mystery man. Who is he? What happened to his face? He's not a patient so how did he get here? My musings halt as I run into the wall of grey that is my surrogate father. "Batman!" I look up, my 13-year-old eyes gleaming in an overly child-like manor. The tall billionaire turns round fast and instantly comes down to my eye level, although his face shows no emotion the tight hand gripping my shoulder tells a very different story, "Robin! Don't you dare wander off like that again. Where did you go?!" I have to tell Bruce about the mystery man, he hacked our cameras, he's a criminal – he may have saved my life but I know ultimately this could save hundreds. With a sigh I look down, ashamed "I fell off my rafter when I was stalking one of the Riddler's damn stupid puzzles, but I fell. I went through the floor and into this weird little room. There were camera screens everywhere but they weren't like CCTV, they were OUR Cameras, which I couldn't understand because to get to them you'd need a WayneTech override-" The bats hand gets tighter around the shoulder and that confuses me even more. "go on Robin…." I eye him suspiciously but he nods his head, encouraging me to continue. "well, this guy grabbed me and started asking me loads of questions, at first he was really aggressive but then Harley Quinn came in – and get this – he hid me from her. But weirder than that, like the weirdest thing of all was this dude let me go! He told me where you were just as the Joker turned up! Oh yeah! And he called the Joker uncle J and no wonder 'cause he had the same scars around his mouth and-" Batman suddenly had a hand on both my shoulders, pulling me closer and in a very calm voice says "Robin I need you to think very hard, what did he look like". I want to argue but, he's Batman. "I don't really know, it was so dark but he had a black hoodie on and um oh yeah he was missing an eye but his other one was like really blue! What else….he had black hair, I recon he was about 20? Maybe 21?" Batman stands up rigid removing his hands and becoming almost frantic, in a way I've never seen him before. "Take me to him." I'm flabbergasted "but i-" he bellows. "Now Timothy!"

Together we run, capes bellowing out behind us, the air is deadly still but our movement disturbs it. I can't remember where it was and god do I feel fucking stupid as we stop. Bruce walks off to the side as a radio comes through from Babs, sad case that – there was this massive war between these creeps and the JLA; so many died and poor Barbara was paralysed. "You're not going to believe this, you have to keep it quiet from Robin Barbara" I don't think I'm suppose to be hearing this conversation. "If I was to tell you that there's a boy, about 20 years old working here as a hacker what would you say?" a hacker? Now THAT is my territory. "Honestly Bruce? I'd say there's hundreds of young hackers in this city and you should quit where you're going before you get hurt." Batman doesn't get hurt, only about his parents, what the hell is she on about. "Ok, ok, but what if I told you he, according to Tim, has bright blue eyes and a Joker smile….and has a code to OUR systems" I hear Babs gasp softly, then she sounds scared. "b-but he's dead. I was there. I buried him. I held his cold hand in mine! I swear to God Wayne if you are fucking joking about Di-" Her voice was raising dramatically when we were cut off by static. "what happened!" I exclaimed and have to cover my mouth as Bruce looks at me angrily "you were listing!" well no shit, not that I'd say it, he'd kill me. "Well YOU'RE hiding something". Stood in the middle of Arkham having a shout out with a Batman whose had 4 days hiding something – great idea drake.

"We need to keep moving" and just like that he sweeps past me. He's agitated but somehow its not about me listening. "um Batman" I skip a little to keep up with his large strides. "Why did the comm cut off?" Without even a meagre glance he replies "someone was listening" and with that he keeps walking towards the direction I came from. We come to the broken floorboard that I fell through and I peer down before being pulled by my cape to stand against the wall, but it doesn't take long to work out why. "Crane he's fucking seizing, do something!" that voice is vaguely familiar… "What do you want me to do Lawrence, he's like a god damn zombie. I told J – what's dead should stay dead!" Bruce's eyeslits widen….Whose alive that shouldn't be? "Boys, if you don't shut your mouths and do something he dies again and J will kill you and unlike him YOU will stay dead" That's Auntie Selina! I wonder when she got here- holy shit. An anguished scream rips through the floor boards. "thank fuck, right - Selina, Crane back to your posts, I need to sleep."

The minute the footsteps are gone Bruce runs and jumps down the hole, he's usually more tactful than this. Whoever it is must be important. We enter the familiarly glowing room and see the chair with its back to us in front of the monitors, nothing weird about that. What is weird however is the IV bag next to it filled with a glowing, green liquid which I can only imagine is connected to the hacker's arm. I repeat – who is he? and why are they keeping him alive? An is hanging down besides the chair, with spiderlike fingers twitching. Fuck me they're thin, no wait they're not thin…they're metal. Batman looks scared, I can't remember him ever looking so terrified. He places a hand on the back of the tall chair, cautiously turning it round. What we see makes me want to vomit; in the low lit light you can see the liquid isn't going into his arm and instead straight to through his throat. His chest heaves in ragged breaths, every now and then missing one. There's congealed blood around his broken smile and fresh blood dripping out of every other visible orifice. In the light I see the twinkle of a tear glide down under the mask as he crouches down to look up into the huddled forms face.

"hello Robin."

 **A/N hey! really shitty chapter i'm so sorry, but please please review, they make me really happy, but flames hurt so please don't flame.**

 **love you guys**

dixie xxx


	3. Remembering

"Batman I've been here the whole- oh" I was stupid, how could I think I was Bruce's first kid. I guess a small part of me thought – hoped – that I was special but I should have guessed. How else were there clothes in my size? At the time, I thought they may have belonged to Bruce but I suppose they were too modern. Another small part of me shatters when he glances at me, too absorbed in this new kid to care about what I think. I gulp back the pain and move forwards. "But why don't I remember him, I mean he looks like 20… he's already missing an eye, so he had to have been around!" The hacker says nothing, instead still breathing heavily, with his remaining eye still closed. "you're wrong" and the elusive Bruce Wayne strikes again with his cryptic answers. "I don't understa-"Rudely I'm interrupted "he's supposed to be 20, but he's not" with a shaking hand he runs it through this criminals hair. "He's 16." Ok, confusion overload. "you were only 8 when he died, and he'd already been missing for 3 years – that's why you wouldn't remember him." The puzzle pieces begin to slot together, I can remember the hero that died while I was at the watchtower, it was while they were patching up uncle Roy after THAT fight. "but what do you mean died, he's here right now" for the first time since we got down here Bruce looks at me. "you said about him losing an eye 'already'. He didn't lose it Robin…it decayed." That takes a second to sink in. "but I don't get it! Why would they bring some random kid back from the dead?" Bruce looks sad, sadder than I've ever seen him before. "because he's one of them".

I want to ask more questions, I still don't understand anything! We are cut off by a door slamming in the distance. As Bruce pulls me back into the shadow the boys vivid eye snaps open and he takes a sharp breath. Heavy boots begin to come closer but we don't move because apparently this kid's life is more important than mine. It is as that jealous thought crosses my mind that the last person I expected walks in, looking around and apparently praying no one is watching. With a ragged breath, the pathetic mess in the chair finally talks. "Lawrence". SportsMaster - the world's worst dad- is crouching by him, looking with eyes that mimic my own dad's worry. Why does everyone think the sun shines out of the kids fucking ass hole. "you look like shit kid." Each word of the reply is punctured with a heavy breath. "How many times have you said that to me." God, he even manages a laugh – he really is Peter perfect isn't he! "Too many, I think I said it the day I found you." Although he is calmly tipping water into the youngers mouth Bruce becomes frantic. I feel like this information was news to him. "yeah. I remember."

 _A young boy with ebony hair walks along the bustling city street, teddy bear in arms and backpack firmly behind him. His bright clothing making him blend in to the vibrant Hussle and bustle of the town. He smacks into a tall guy, well, more of a wall than a man. "Watch it you little shit" and with that the massive gent walks in the opposite direction, but Dick is not that dumb, he recognises him from the posters – so he follows. The man walks into a small alleyway, the boy rounds the corner with him. The noise of the city becomes lost in the suburban void. "You're 'spose to be in prison" the blond rounds on the raven with an indignant look on his face. "Excuse me?" he walks towards the small boy, hoping his intimidating stride will scare the kid away like a flock of pigeons – to no success. Instead the child stands there with his arms crossed. "I bet if I turned you in I'd get lots of money" a shocked mixture between a laugh and huff escapes the villain's lips, he's about to threaten the kid but to his surprise the boy thrusts his hand out. "I'm Richard, and if you let me stick with you I won't tell anyone" Gotta give it to him -ponders the crook- kids got balls. Not that he'll admit it. Instead he simply rips the teddy bear from under his arm – same achilleas heal as his daughters. 'No, don't go there right now'. "tell you what" He holds the bear above the child's head as he jumps with an indignant 'hey'. "you forget you ever saw me and I'll give Winnie the pooh back." Their negotiations (if you can call it that) are cut off by the loud screeching of police sirens. The small guy looks around frantically before talking "run! I'll distract them!" before the young man even has a chance to disagree the brightly clad boy is sprinting up a ladder like a monkey. "go!" and go he does, but with anger. He doesn't need a child to save HIM. He's killed people for fuck sake! "Hey! Looking for me?" that sounded like it was on top of a building. The kids fucking mental._

 _It is after ten minutes of wandering the back alleys that he finally hears a sniffle. Lawrence wasn't looking for the kid because he was worried – honestly! - he just wanted to make sure he didn't grass; but what he saw was a sad sight. The 8-year-old was sat in a dim, wet and smelly alley. Grazed palms holding bloody knees, as he raises a small fist to wipe the large tears cascading down his face our villain crouches. "god, you look like shit kid. Why did you do that?" he finds himself asking. "I didn't want you to get caught. Not really." 'For fuck sake, why did he have to get a heart now of all times!' Lawrence thought 'I don't even care about my daughters this much'. With a large sigh, he hands the boy his bear, which is instantly clutched close. "well maybe this'll help". Despite the meek thank you the tears still fall. 'my god he's young'. "hey kid, what's wrong? It can't hurt that much?" red highlighted blue orbs finally look up. "I ripped my jeans, they're my only pair" a guttural groan is emitted by sports master as he stands up. Why does he have to care now, its fucking hard work. "I'll take you to buy new clothes but you are getting all black so that you merge in better; then you fuck off and leave me alone ok?" With childish adoration in his eyes the boy stands up, all problems forgotten, nodding his head eagerly before grasping the villains hand in his own but before the 28-year-old can say anything he is cut off the boy is pulling him forward, chattering away to himself. "but if it's all black ill look like a shadow! Like I'm stuck in shade all the time…."_

Dude can barely breath and he's got time to reminisce. I told you – fucking Peter Perfect. "enough of your pansy shit shade, I need to check all your mechanics are working right cause the others sure as hell aren't going too." The hoodie is undone but we can't see from our place in the shade – speaking of, what a stupid name. "Well its certainly making your heart work, and the toxin is stopping anything else from aging so you won't start decaying. How do you feel?" blood is spat on the floor in front of us. "like I want you to put me back in that coffin where I belong." I'm beginning to second that, but the dick heads self-pity is cut off "I kill you, he kills my daughters. I may be an ass hole but I still have a heart." I don't hear what the other mumbles but it can't be good judging by the right-hook that's swiftly applied to his jaw. "Don't you fucking dare say that! I don't know why I ever fucking help you, with all the shit you give me in return. I'll come back and make sure you're breathing but do you know what, from now on you're on your own!" and with that the big bulky man storms out. The bloke stops holding his breath and stretches letting out a groan as bones snap into place with a noise like someone snapping wood beneath their feet before settling and leaning back in his computer chair, a few seconds pass and we are left in silence before I almost jump out of my skin. "You can come out now." To be honest I'm not sure that I want to, but Batman has already stepped forwards.

 **A/N i am so sorry it is so late and so shit but please enjoy anyway**

Reviews are very much appreciated and would make my week

 **thank you my lovelly people!**

Dixie xx


	4. escaping

"Richard" It is with that one word that the chair swings around to face us and we glance at the figure in all of his grotesque glory; The scars along his cheeks are crimson and sticky, yet his lips are chapped and scarred. The thick tubing is stuck down inside his throat but the hole is not securely closed off, opting instead to ooze green goo. Yet perhaps worst of all are the spindly metal fingers grasping the chair arm, left exposed by one of the rolled up sleeves. The boys bloodied teeth are bared as he smiles up at MY father. "Dad." The cameras flicker in the background as the air grows tense with an atmosphere you could slice with a knife until the cocky shit talks. "which I suppose makes you my little brother, pleasure to meet you" he stands and the tube dislodges, leaving a gaping hole at the base of his neck – its fucking disgusting. Staring down at the metal hand thrust towards me I physically recoil, turning to face Batman. "we can't stay here Batman, we need to sort this out then get off the island before we get caught." I use a calm but firm voice, knowing that Bruce's tactical mind will hook into my plan. For a split second he sends me a disappointed look, which is quickly cut off by a rough cough behind me from the corpse bride, I snap round to look at him. "Uncle J has this whole island on lock down and loads of people are pumped on bane juice." Suddenly back to tactical mode Bruce cuts in. "so we need someone who knows the island well, and knows the Jokers plan…" Its like watching a fucking tennis match. "You need me. I can get you out of the complex, but you'll need to do what I say and listen to me. But I'll do it for a price." The conniving shit walks towards Batman, how could he ask for money for saving our lives. "find a way to kill me" what the fuck?! He looks between mine and Bruce's matching startled faces. "look that was my last dose, it's a weird ass mixture between bane juice and Ras al Guls immortality mojo…it means for at least a century I can't die. I don't want that, not with this life" the batman lays a heavy hand on the dudes scrawny shoulder. "I can't do that Dick" heh, he said Dick. "but would you take the offer of coming home." No. way. Damian is not gonna take this well at all. "Bruce I'm fucking disgusting and a murder –" you got that right. "but you're also my son." For a minute the kid looks uncomfortable, clearly thinking over the offer. "I've gotta make a phone call".

"Auntie Harley….no I'm fine…yeah…look, I know I'm past curfew but I want to come and watch the big fight…alright….he said yes?...Sweet. I'll be there in half an hour." His normal hand clicks off of the walkie-talkies button. "Okay we got half an hour to get the fuck outta dodge" I nearly choke on my own spluttering before proclaiming "half an hour! That's not enough time to do anything" hobbling over to the desk he picks up a gun before turning around. "then we'd better stop wasting time huh?" arrogant bastard. "Right we're currently on the centre of the island, we have 8 sets of goons to go through…may have to take a trip through crocs lair, but he's pretty chill. Ignore the Riddler's trophies they are literally there just to distract you. Scarecrows gas might be a nuisance but apart from that its good, we slip through the zeta beam and I blow this place up." Nah Bruce won't allow that. "I don't think so kid" Sportsmasters steps into the light, his movement followed by the click of a gun. Then he holds it up as my brother does the same with his own weapon. "come with us then." A huff of laughter echoes. "you're a little piece of shit you know that kid; pretending you didn't have a family just for a personal body guard. You lied to me" Dick tries shouting above him "I didn't at first, but I didn't tell you when I came back – I was protecting you!" louder still the argument reigns the room. " you will shut the hell up when I am talking to you, you worthless pile of crap. You are dead when the joker gets you." Then silence, the atmosphere plateauing into a calm. "I can't let you do that Lawrence, I'm sorry" I cover my ears, the sound of a gun firing so close pains them as if tiny shards of glass had been poured in the canal. I daren't look to see who fired, but I don't need to, Bruce answers for me. "You killed him. With the same gun he gave you…." No. But that means he won't come home with us. He'll go to jail. "relax, it's a shoulder shot, nothing dangerous. He hit his head on the way down. I may be a murderer – but never in cold blood. Look, we can all care and share later but we now have 26 minutes left and he is going to wake up in -at most 5- and sound the alarm! So lets go already!" With that he jumps, using a piece of wood to flip himself up and onto the floor above our heads. "Who the hell is this dude!" with dark eyes Batman gets ready to jump himself. "Not the little boy I left behind".


End file.
